1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ball bat for use in sports play. More specifically, this invention relates to a bat configuration which reduces shock, or "sting", transmitted to a player's hands, arising, for example, from an off-center hit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of baseball is engaged in by players of a range of age and skill. Different types or classes of play exist, for example hardball, softball (fast pitch and slow pitch), and Little League ball comprise some examples of the recognized types or levels of play. Common to all levels and one key element of the game, batting skill, requires repeated practice, drills, development of eye/hand coordination, and a bottom-line level of confidence while batting. For many batters, a key element to the development of confidence while batting involves the management of the shock and vibration imparted to the hands (sting) when the ball impacts the barrel of the bat.
The problem of shock or "sting" being transferred to a batter's hand from the impact occasioned by a ball bat striking a baseball is well known. This problem is most pronounced when the ball impacts the barrel of the bat at a location along its length which is off of the area comprising the center of percussion, or "sweet spot" of the bat. This situation is known as an "off-center" hit.
The location of impact of a ball on a bat may occur either inside of, (proximal towards the batter) the sweet spot, or outside (distal) of the sweet spot. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, in either case the considerable shock, or energy imparted to the batter's hands is a result of the impact location being off a location associated with a center of dynamic balance of velocity and weight (momentum) and stiffness distribution of the bat along its length at the time of impact of the ball. An imbalance in forces acting on the bat in the transfer of momentum to the ball on impact induces an undesirable pattern of flexure of the bat from an at-rest centerline, which is characterizable as a traveling shock wave through the bat, and/or as a translationally or rotationally applied force to the bat handle grip portion, which is felt as a sting in the batter's hands.
Consequently, for at least one of these reasons, which may be combined with other factors, a ball impact in the sweet spot is felt to be a "solid hit" as opposed to an off-center impact. This is true even though the energy imparted to the ball in absolute terms, particularly in the case of impact points distal of the sweet spot, is not necessarily correlated to the solid feel of the impact according to the batter's perception. As is well known, more or less of the kinetic energy of the bat swing may be imparted to the ball, depending on how much energy is diverted into rotation and flex of the bat, which diversion itself depends on the location of the impact relative to the sweet spot, but other factors such as bat speed and the relative angle of the ball trajectory with respect to the orientation of the bat surface at the point of impact, for example (assuming the same or identical bats are used) can have more affect on how much energy is imparted to the ball.
Since it has been recognized that the shock or sting imparted to the batter's hands by off-center hits decreases the batter's confidence, and may, over time, affect the batter's bottom line level of confidence, mitigation of the discomfort and reduction of the unnerving quality of off-center hits has been recognized as desirable by those concerned with the art. Accordingly, in an attempt to reduce the discomfort of off-center hits, players and equipment manufacturers have tried such expedients as padded gloves, cushioned grips, and employing shock mitigating bat configurations, including multi-piece constructions including isolating elements within the construction of the bat.
Those concerned with the art have recognized that known bats incorporating these features have drawbacks. For example, a large number of parts, and complex construction compared with a conventional hollow bat for example increases the cost of such bats and may lessen their reliability due to increased probability of materials or manufacturing defects. Accordingly, what is needed is a more simple, reliable and cost effective design which is effective in reducing the discomfort of off-center hits, by reducing the sudden deflection of the bat handle and the energy transferred to a batter's hands by forces acting through the handle grip during batting. It is to this end that the present invention is directed.